The present disclosure relates to an analysis system, an analysis method, and a storage medium in which an analysis program is stored for analyzing inclination of an object to be measured in plumbing the object at a construction site, the object being a long structural member such as a column.
In a construction site of a structure, after erecting column members such as steel columns in position, workers plumb the column members relative to the horizontal plane. This process is referred to as plumbing.
In plumbing, some methods for measuring verticality (plumb) of column members are known. Examples of the methods include a method using a plumb bob and a method using a measuring instrument such as a transit that can determine the verticality of the column members by measuring them in two directions.
A method using linearity of a laser beam for detecting inclination of the column members is known. Specifically, a laser plummet instrument that emits a laser beam vertically downward to the ground is mounted on the upper end of a column member and a point for receiving the laser beam is set at a certain position on the ground. The point is set at such a position that is hit by the laser beam if the column member is erected vertically. Adjusting the inclination of the column member such that the laser dot coincides with the point can plumb the column member (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-304865, for example).
When a plumb bob is used in plumbing, the plumb bob swings in high wind, which requires time before the plumb bob stops. When a measuring instrument such as a transit is used, workers need to measure the column member in at least two directions, which requires many work processes and time.
When the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-304865 is used, workers need to set-up and remove the laser plummet instrument and the point.
In addition, these methods for plumbing require workers to measure and adjust the inclination of the column members one by one.
As described above, such plumbing methods require many work processes and workers in checking the inclination of the column members, thereby less efficient. Moreover, plumbing accuracy depends largely on experiences and skills of the workers, which results in instability in plumbing accuracy.
Embodiments of the present disclosure have been made to solve the problems above, and the present disclosure intends to provide an analysis system, an analysis method, and a storage medium in which an analysis program is stored that can achieve stable and efficient plumbing.